peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-10-18 ; Comments *Peel is disappointed in not seeing his own article in Time Out magazine. *Peel mentions seeing the Pixies perform at the end of last week and thought their gig was wonderful. He also saw the Band Of Susans perform, who were the supporting act to Rapeman, the following night, but thought Rapeman's performance was really good. although he was not happy with their name. However, he thought Band Of Susan's performance was OK. *Peel plays a track from the latest LP from That Petrol Emotion, which doesn't excite him as much as their earlier work. *Peel mentions seeing the Marxist Brothers perform, whilst in Zimbabwe early in the year and plays some Zimbabwean records from his friend's mother who visited the country and brought some records for him. *Throughout the programme, Peel plays snippets of British TV, that are broadcasting live, whilst he's in the studio. *Peel mentions that the Three Johns' music is lately perhaps becoming a little fatigue. *Peel plays a track from Zambian group, Amayenge, but doesn't know the name of the track or the album, as it doesn't feature any names on the record, given to him by the band. The track turns out to be Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo and the album, Asoza. Tracklisting * File 1 *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Nothing Matters (12") In Tape *Dinosaur Jr.: They Always Come (album - Bug) Blast First *Sparky-D: Sparky's Back (v/a album - The B-Boy / Boogie-Down Sampler 2) Westside *O.L.D.: Die In Your Beauty Sleep (album - Old Lady Drivers) Earache *Joy: Bloody Murder On That Dancefloor (Radio Edit) (12") Submission *Fugazi: Waiting Room (12" - Fugazi) Dischord *Shandells: Go Go Gorilla (v/a album - Wavy Gravy - For Adult Enthusiasts) Beware *And All Because The Lady Loves...: Her Britain (album - ...Anything But A Soft Centre) Paint It Red *That Petrol Emotion: Sooner Or Later (album - End Of The Millennium Psychosis Blues) Virgin *Marxist Brothers: Mumwe Wangu (7") Musi-Oa-Tunya *Fred Lane And His Hittite Hot Shots: White Woman (album - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc *Napalm Death: M.A.D. (v/a album - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Malibu & Storm: Immu-Lator (v/a album - The B-Boy / Boogie-Down Sampler 2) Westside *Jad Fair and Kramer: When Is She Coming (album - Roll Out The Barrel) Shimmy Disc *'File 2' *Mukoma Ketai And Simba Brothers: 'Wanu Chi Tunara' (Zimbabwean record) *CUD: I've Had It With Blondes (12" - Slack Time) Nightshift *Prayers: Sister Goodbye (7") Egg *MC Bam Bam: Wind Me Up (Vocal) (12") Pow Wow *Doctor And The Crippens: Skin Tight (v/a album - Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Rapeman: Log Bass (12" - Budd) Blast First *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Farirai Mwana Auya (album - Soweto) Kumusha *Dinosaur Jr.: Let It Ride (album - Bug) Blast First *Fred Lane And His Hittite Hot Shots: Dial 'O' For Bigelow (album - Car Radio Jerome) Shimmy Disc *Three Johns: Spin Me Around (album - The Death Of Everything) T.I.M. *Pixies: I've Been Tired (album - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD *Amayenge: Umwana Amonekela Uluchelo (album - Asoza) Kariba *Echo And The Bunnymen: Stars Are Stars (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Reggae Boys: The Wicked Must Survive (v/a album - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan *Sonic Youth: Teenage Riot (Edit) (12") Blast First File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-10-18A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-10-18B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:41 * 2) 0:55:33 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes